midnight chat
by sasunaru88
Summary: Sasuke is so stressed with his college work and one night he finds that his work is too hard. Itachi comes around late in the night to help poor Sasuke out. Can Itachi relieve Sasuke of his stress? Uchihacest, Yaoi, incest.


_**Midnight chat**_ Sasuke is so stressed with his college work and one night he finds that his work is too hard. Itachi comes around late in the night to help poor Sasuke out. Can Itachi relieve Sasuke of his stress? Uchihacest, Yaoi, incest.

___**Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration as he threw his fists in the air, "impossible." It wasn't as if it was impossible, it was the fact that Sasuke just couldn't get it. He ran his fingers threw his hair pausing at the top of his head causing all his bangs to be incapable of falling in his face. With his other hand he dropped his head upon the open palm.**_

_**His reading glasses were slightly askew, falling down the bridge of his nose. He blew out a long sigh, turning toward his window and looked out. It was dark and the only thing he could really see were the things highlighted by the street lamps. Indeed it was late, but Sasuke could not go to bed without his work finished. He had a big test and if he didn't pass he would surely fail his math course in college.**_

_**He was after all taking so many classes out the ass that he was just having so much trouble keeping up with everyone else. He was doing good in English and great in his science class. His math grade was dropping even from class one.**_

_**That was what he was doing now: his math work. The math assignment was hard and Sasuke had trouble understanding the equations. The worst part was the teacher graded the homework on correctness. He was tired and miserable and he just wanted to go to bed. That of course would not be an excuse for his professor. **_

_**He knew that at this very moment he should be doing his work, but his eyes would not focus on the paper in front of him. Instead his eyes stayed outside glancing at the little things out there.**_

_**He noticed that the garbage man had not come again and that he would have smelly garbage out side that he would have to smell every morning. He would pay for another service if there was even another service. Since he lived in a small town there was only one garbage service and they sucked.**_

_**The second thing he noticed was the way the trees were moving in the breeze. It was spring; the breeze at night normally came light blowing the trees only slightly. It was comforting to see all the things outside and the way nature moved things around it.**_

_**The third thing he had noticed was a shadow. This had Sasuke sitting up straighter, both his hands gripping both sides of the chair. Sasuke squinted his eyes as the shadow moved. It moved quickly cutting from across the street and up Sasuke's lawn. Sasuke recognized it as a man, a man apparently oblivious to the time of night. **_

_**Sasuke glanced around the room in a slight panic as of why a man would be coming to him at this time of night. He considered all the men it could be and judged that only two of whom he thought would actually be here a bad thing.**_

_**He stood slowly concentrating on the front door for a knock. The house was silent and for the first time he could actually hear the slight creeks of his old home. The floorboard of the upper floor spoke silent words into the night as though it were in pain. Sasuke listened to them, looking at the doorway of his study cautiously. **_

_**A little time had passed and still Sasuke heard no knock or anything come from his door. He finally decided that it was probably just a person taking a short cut through his yard. He sat back down in his seat and looked down at his paper. He had only completed 5 problems out of the 50 he had to do.**_

_**He moaned loudly and threw his head back on the back of the seat dramatically, closing his eyes. He sighed, pulling his head back up. Sasuke pulled his glasses off and set them on the desk in front of him. He placed his thumb and pointer finger of his left hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose right between his eyes.**_

"_**You look stressed Sasuke."**_

_**Sasuke bolted up from his seat suddenly, turning on the spot to look at his door. His breathing had picked up and he began to get dizzy from all his fast movements. **_

"_**Jesus Christ, Itachi!" Sasuke panted out helplessly, grabbing a hold of his chest to regain his breath, "You almost gave me a heart attack."**_

_**Sasuke was standing in a slight defensive stance so as not to be totally defenseless if his brother did anything funny or painful. Sasuke looked at his brother and they kept good eye contact till Itachi looked down. He seemed to be studying Sasuke and judging his next move.**_

_**It was late, so Sasuke had no shirt on and had baggy pajama bottoms with eagle prints on them. His bare feet stuck out far from his pajama bottoms and Itachi saw Sasuke wiggle his toes slightly. **_

_**Itachi on the other hand wore a black suit with a blazing reed tie hanging loosely from around his neck. His shoes looked to have been polished that day.**_

"_**What are you doing here? It's late," Sasuke asked looking at his brother, his eyes widening slightly in wonder.**_

"_**Yeah well, I thought you might need some cheering up. Mom told me how you're on the brink of failing math," Itachi smirked openly leaning his right shoulder against the door frame. He dipped his head low glancing up at Sasuke through his eye lashes. **_

_**Sasuke scuffed loudly and walked past Itachi, going around him from the right side. Sasuke could hear Itachi behind him as Sasuke walked slowly to his kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. **_

"_**I was surprised to hear the courses you were taking Sasuke," Itachi commented briefly, only steps behind.**_

"_**I'm not surprised."**_

_**Sasuke walked into his kitchen heading straight to his coffee machine. He opened the top flap and purred in a bottle of water he had sitting on the counter. Next he grabbed his Maxwell rich brew coffee can and pored that into a paper filter setting it inside. Last he pressed a button on the bottom of the machine and it turned red.**_

_**Sasuke breathed in heavily taking in the smells of the coffee being brewed slowly. He turned so he could face Itachi leaning his back against his sink. He folded his arms tightly over his chest and watched as Itachi took a seat at the edge of the counter.**_

"_**So what are you in college to be?" Itachi asked twirling his fingers around in circles on the surface of the counter. **_

"_**A doctor."**_

"_**Well, a bold career choice nun the less." Itachi smirked pulling his eyes up to look at Sasuke.**_

"_**I suppose," Sasuke agreed slowly locking eyes with itachi.**_

_**For a few seconds they were silent, making the kitchen seem creepier by the second. Their eyes stayed connected and Sasuke found it harder each second to keep his eyes locked onto his older brother. **_

_**Itachi stood slowly his eyes never leaving Sasuke's. He smirked forwardly, the left side of his lips rising smoothly. "Sasuke you just seem so stressed lately."**_

_**His voice was almost taunting, teasing him, begging him but, for what? Sasuke clenched his fists against his chest as his brother got closer; his eye's flicking slightly showing slight lust.**_

"_**Itachi, it's late and I don't know exactly why you are here and maybe you should just say why, and then go home? Sounds like a plan to me." Sasuke said holding his hands up in front of his chest.**_

"_**Oh Sasuke! Don't you want your big brother to stay?" Itachi moaned out like a child, begging for a toy. Itachi had advanced on Sasuke so fast that Sasuke was not ready. Itachi had Sasuke's hands pinned to his sides, pressing his body up against the younger uchiha, Itachi moaned outwardly.**_

_**Itachi was taller so he had to look down to look into his brother's face. Sasuke tensed against his brother, tugging his arms lightly in a weak attempt to get away from him. Itachi chuckled softly lowering his pink, plush lips down to Sasuke's ear.**_

_**Itachi stuck out the tip of his tough, licking the side of Sasuke's ear softly gaining a shuddering sigh from the boy.**_

"_**relax Sasuke, I'm going to make this really good for you," Itachi's breath was hot, traveling down the side of Sasuke's neck sending pleasure waves straight down to his groin.**_

_**Itachi latched onto Sasuke skin right below Sasuke's ear and bean sucking softly. He paused sometimes to kiss the skin tenderly before he started licking and sucking again. The younger Uchiha gasped closing his eyes tightly his fist tightening further.**_

_**Itachi hated Sasuke's attempts to close him out so he brought his leg up to rub Sasuke's groin roughly causing the boy to cry out.**_

_**Sasuke could feel his legs begin to buckle under the pleasure being sent to his groin. His vision became blurry for a moment as he tried to open his eyes to look at his brother.**_

"_**St-stop Itachi," Sasuke moaned out lowly, the pleasure fuelling his words with lust.**_

"_**Sasuke don't be foolish. Why stop something that is making you feel so good?" Itachi teased, his tough lapping over Sasuke's sweet spot making Sasuke pause in anticipation. **_

_**Itachi pulled away, grabbing a hold of Sasuke's chin tilting his head up. Sasuke starred into his brother's eyes his breathing low and labored. With his hand still held stiff to Sasuke's chin, Itachi bent his head down his eyes locked on Sasuke's lips. Itachi paused slightly staring at the pink, chapped lips that belong to his brother before he captured them in a low timid kiss.**_

_**Sasuke tensed against his brothers lips his eyes wide looking at his brothers closed lids. '**_**why?' **_**Sasuke thought to himself as he clenched his hands to his sides.**_

_**Itachi took his hand and moved it away from Sasuke's chin to rest behind his ear, hidden in Sasuke's hair. Itachi grip tightened making Sasuke's lips to tighten against Itachi's own.**_

_**Sasuke clenched his jaw tight before he pushed itachi roughly into his refrigerator. Sasuke pushed his own body against his older brother's body connecting their lips in a fierce kiss. Itachi moaned in delight against Sasuke's lips, his lips turning to a tight smirk.**_

_**Sasuke pulled away slightly kissing down his brothers chin, Before he changed directions and kissed up Itachi's chin to his ear. "I'm not that incompetent to not want something like this Itachi, but why?"**_

"_**Sasuke we are brothers," he said softly, kissing the side of Sasuke's cheek. "I only care for your well being."**_

_**Itachi grabbed a hold of Sasuke's body with a tight firm grip, turning him so that his back was facing him. Sasuke put his hands out so his palms could rest against the cold metal surface. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hips in a hard grip and thrust his pelvis roughly into his brother's ass. **_

_**Sasuke moaned loudly lifting his ass slightly into the air as a vibration of pleasure was sent to his groin. Itachi started a slow pace pumping his clothed erection against Sasuke ass.**_

"_**Itachi this isn't right," Sasuke barely managed to say through his pleasurable haze.**_

"_**It doesn't have to be a bad thing Sasuke," Itachi said pressing himself harder into the younger uchiha. Itachi reached around grabbing onto the waist band of Sasuke's pants tugging lightly.**_

"_**itachi-no, not here," Sasuke panted straightening out his arms so his chest wasn't resting on the cold surface.**_

"_**whatever you want."  
**_

_**Sasuke pushed away from his refrigerator only to be grabbed by Itachi and brought into a heated kiss. They moved backwards their lips connected with each step they took. Sasuke stumbled a little over his feet as he tried to maintain his balance while walking backwards and keeping the kiss going.  
**_

_**Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's abdomen, leading Sasuke in the direction of his bed room. When they turned the corner of the hall, Sasuke's back hit the corner and he groaned in pain.**_

"_**sorry," Itachi whispered rubbing the spot on Sasuke's back while he moved Sasuke and himself once more to go to Sasuke's room.**_

_**Itachi slid his hands down Sasuke's pant grabbing onto Sasuke's bare ass cheeks in a firm grip. It was Sasuke's turn to chuckle at the childish thing his brother had done. Itachi ignored Sasuke's laugh and managed to get them both into the room. Itachi used his foot to close the door behind them.**_

_**Sasuke felt his mattress behind his thigh and fell backwards making Itachi's hands slide out of his pants smoothly. Sasuke used his elbows to shift himself backwards so his whole body could lie down on the mattress fully.**_

_**Itachi smiled his wicked smile while he began to tug at his tie, loosening it enough to slip off from his neck. Sasuke watched patently as his brother striped himself of all his clothing till all he had on was his boxers. **_

_**Itachi was big; his muscles defiantly would make a man back down from a fight. his muscles flexed smoothly as he moved to remove every piece of clothing. With Itachi's tan skin it made his body look as if it should belong to a god. He had broad shoulders, his back dipping down in a nice curve that outlined his chest and abs.**_

_**Sasuke was a little smaller, but his body showed the time he spent in the gym training to get up his body strength. He played high school basketball and found it important to keep his body's performance up. he had high broad shoulders like his older brother. His back was slender, pushing his pecks up in the air; his stomach was flat showing nothing but hard abs.**_

_**Itachi crawled into the bed and came to Sasuke fast, grabbing a hold of his hair and pushing his lips into his own. The kiss was rough and filled with lust.**_

_**Sasuke gripped a hold of Itachi's shoulders shifting himself so that Itachi rested between his legs. Sasuke moved his hips in a continuous motion so that he was dry humping his brother causing friction between them. Itachi groaned heartily in his throat, his lips pausing in the kiss.**_

_**Itachi's hands roamed his brother's chest, his fingertips softly ticked Sasuke's sides. Itachi broke the kiss and began to suck down Sasuke's body finding every sweet spot that the boy had. He went down to Sasuke's nipples and latched a hold of the left one biting softly on the pink nub. **_

_**Sasuke moaned lowly his voice sounding strangled. Sasuke grabbed a hold of Itachi's head pressing his brother's mouth harder into his chest.**_

_**Itachi's hand had slipped into Sasuke's pants and grabbed onto Sasuke stiff shaft giving it a light tug. Sasuke's size was impressive, Itachi thought with a smirk. Sasuke cried out loudly helpless to the pleasure. Sasuke widened his legs his back arching into Itachi giving his brother more room to do his work.**_

_**Itachi pressed his thumb against the tinny slit in the tip of Sasuke's cock, his fingers gripping around the cock's length, giving it a good squeeze.**_

_**Sasuke thrust his hips upward making Itachi rub him a little harder making Sasuke groan for more.**_

_**Itachi began to kiss down lower on Sasuke's body pausing to lick and suck on his bellybutton. Sasuke laughed softly shifting himself into his brother. Itachi slid his hand from Sasuke's pants receiving a moan of disagreement. Itachi smirked at this and continued his kissing.**_

_**Itachi Grabbed a hold of Sasuke's pajama bottoms and boxers together sliding the material over the curve of Sasuke's ass. Sasuke lifted his ass giving Itachi room to discard the clothing. Sasuke moaned loudly as air hit his hard member.**_

_**Itachi bent down further kissing the inside of Sasuke thigh gently before he kissed the head of Sasuke's weeping dick. Itachi licked the side of Sasuke red, swollen rod, taking as much as possible in his mouth.**_

_**Sasuke nearly screamed when he felt the hot, wet cavern engulf his hard cock. He grabbed Itachi's hair roughly, his back arching of the bed.**_

"_**auugh…… Ita," Sasuke panted his eyes shut tight as he tried to not buck too hard. **_

"_**Sasuke you are so sensitive," Itachi smiled kissing the side of his dick. Itachi engulfed his again bobbing his head up and down working out a smooth rhythm.**_

_**Sasuke concentrated as much as he could, fallowing Itachi's rhythms' with his hips moving up into him slightly.**_

_**Itachi moved over Sasuke smoothly, licking as much as he could. While his mouth was bust working on Sasuke's penis, his finger played with his ball.**_

_**This caused Sasuke to buck a little harder than he had intended. Itachi ignored it while Sasuke pushed himself deep into Itachi's throat.**_

_**Itachi took Sasuke's penis from his mouth for a second to lick his three fingers before he stared to bob his head on Sasuke again.**_

_**Itachi rubbed his finger against the tight ring of muscle feeling it twitch under his touch. He wiggle his finger into the flesh a little before he pushed his finger all the way in twisting it around.**_

_**Sasuke gasped as pleasure filled his rectum and he pushed his body down on the finger, at the same time he pushed his dick further in Itachi's hot mouth.**_

_**When Itachi felt that Sasuke was ready he pushed a second finger in starting a new scissor motion. Sasuke opened his mouth in a silent moan as he felt a little pain drive up his insides.**_

_**Sasuke moaned as Itachi picked up his pace a little. Sasuke was already really hot and his body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. His body glowed under the light of his laps that hung right over the bed.**_

_**Sasuke was so hot that with a few more strokes he came hard into Itachi's mouth bucking his hips wildly. Itachi swallowed every drop wiping his lips teasingly before giving Sasuke a kiss so he could have a taste. Sasuke panted into the kiss his chest rising fast and hard.**_

_**Itachi picked his self up so that his thighs rested against Sasuke's ass. Sasuke lifted his ass up a little so that Itachi had an easier time. Itachi held onto Sasuke's hips placing his penis over the prepared, puckered ring of muscle.**_

_**Sasuke swung and arm over his face so that his forearm rested over his eyes. he knew what was going to happen next and wanted to prepare for it. He closed his eyes tightly waiting for his brother to move.**_

_**Sasuke yelped out as he was invaded, his flesh stretched to take the large appendage in. Itachi pulled himself out all the way before he slammed himself in the heat again.**_

_**Sasuke yelled louder his insides gripping in pain. He opened his eyes in shock under his arm. He was confused for why his brother was being too rough with him.**_

_**Sasuke arm was grabbed painfully, and dragged away from his eyes. Sasuke met the heated gaze of his brother, his eyes filled with humor.**_

"_**Sasuke, I want to look into your eyes as I fuck you," itachi smirked pausing his actions so he could bend over the boy to get a better look at him. Sasuke snorted out in response hating thee tone he was getting from Itachi.**_

_**He hated the fact that his brother always acted better than him and how he was being treated like a weakling. He hated this whole 'less dominant role' thing. Was strong and he wasn't going to be a damn uke.**_

_**Sasuke pushed his lower back, supporting his body with one arm; he used the other to rest his finger tips against Itachi's lower stomach where the trail of hair started. He pushed his body back so that Itachi's dick slid from his body a couple of inches, before Sasuke slammed his own body onto the older Uchiha.**_

_**Itachi groaned throwing his head back a little as he felt a great deal of pleasure. Sasuke moaned as well, pushing his body back he did the same thing he had just done getting the same outcome.**_

_**The position was too painful and Sasuke had to switch things up. With his brother engulfed in pleasure, Sasuke pushed the older uchiha off him so that Itachi was laying on his back. Sasuke quickly got up and startled his brother's hips before he could make and attempt to stop Sasuke actions.**_

_**Sasuke bent low his lips barely touching Itachi's ear.**_

"_**I'm no fucking uke, itachi. I however know how you get, to know that my dick won't come near your ass," with that Sasuke pushed his back up so that in was erect. Remembering his brother's words he looked Itachi strait in the eye's before he lifted himself up so that his tight hole was just hovering over his brother's cock.**_

_**Sasuke moaned to himself as he placed both hands to rest on Itachi's stomach. He paused for a second making sure his gaze was locked on Itachi, he then slammed his body down onto Itachi's rock hard dick. Sasuke felt his inside stretch to the point of tearing and he had to pause.**_

_**Sasuke scratched his nails into Itachi's stomach as he clenched around Itachi, his back arching a little from pain and pleasure. Sasuke lifted himself of itachi before he came back down with a little speed.**_

_**Sasuke gasped, throwing his head back while he bucked only one bouncing up then back down. With that Sasuke bent his head forward moaning wildly as be began to pick up speed bouncing up and down on his brother.**_

_**Itachi's moans where continuous, as his hands gripped Sasuke's sides in a bruising hold. Itachi began to match Sasuke pace so that each time Sasuke came down, itachi was moving up into him. This small adjustment had Sasuke screaming, and moaning in ecstasy.**_

_**Sasuke bent his body forward so that he could rest his elbows on either side of Itachi's head, his lower body still at work. Now Sasuke mouth was too Itachi's ear so that Sasuke could moan into his brothers ear.**_

_**His moans became erotic and it was driving itachi insane. His body was begging for relies and he could feel that he was close. Sasuke bounces became more sloppy and more intense, so Itachi knew that he must be close as well. **_

_**Sasuke came first, his white seed being spread over Itachi's and his own chest. He rode out the last of his orgasm, his body bucking on top of Itachi in hazard thrusts.**_

_**Itachi felt Sasuke close around him bringing him to his own release. He pounded into Sasuke's ass his cum filled his anus, and spilled down the side of Itachi's cock.**_

_**Sasuke winced as he pulled from his brother, liquids spilling from his ass. He flopped down on the bed and chest rising fast.**_

"_**we should hav-have done th-this years ago," itachi panted out trying to slow his breathing down.**_

"_**If you're staying, get to the couch. Because of you I'll probable fail my test," Sasuke grumbled angrily.**_

_**Itachi chuckled then smiled before he stood and walked out of the room his bare ass cheeks shaking slightly.**_

_**Ha-ha, well that is a short story I wrote because I was bored and I had a great idea for a sex scene between the two. Come on guys what's better than getting the two sexiest men in the show together? Even if their brother's? no... ok then maybe it's just me.**_

_**Review please!**_


End file.
